


Look Right In Front Of You

by NiaChase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 times Will acted like an idiot and 1 time Nico had enough, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, First Love, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, M/M, Minor Will Solace/ Jason Grace, Minor Will Solace/ Percy Jackson, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork, Will is an Idiot, minor Will Solace/ Drew Tanaka, minor Will Solace/Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Will was waiting for the right person to come by and sweep him off his feet while Nico is nearby wondering how did he fell in love with a foolish, lovable idiot.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Oblivious Will

Nico was eating popcorn in his room while his roommate was out on a date. Nico didn't mind, letting Will choose who he wants to be with, but this whole week of hearing Will whine about his girlfriend (Nico enjoying the single life), he should've expected the door to slam and his blonde and bright friend to fall on his bed in despair. "I hate dating!" Will whined.

Nico ignored his antics. "Then break up with her," Nico suggested, keeping his eyes on the movie. "I did! It felt good. Do you want to know what she did to me?" Will asked, sitting up. "Not really," Nico said, stuffing a fist full of popcorn. Will ignored him. "She was going on and on about her appearance. And then she had the nerve to say that I have to muscle up. I mean, do I look that bad?" Will asked.

Nico was watching the washboard abs on the guy on the tv. "Nope," Nico said with a raised eyebrow. Will pouted. "Nico! You didn't look at me!" Will said. Nico sighed and turned to Will. Will was a complete angel compared to the guy on the tv. His blonde, fluffy hair, his sunkissed skin, and precious blue eyes Nico can get lost in.

He was God's gift to mankind and Nico had the pleasure of rooming with him. "You look fine, Will. Even hot." Nico said before turning to his tv. Will smiled. "You think I'm hot?" Will asked. Nico shrugged, blushing. "Yeah, You're hot. Fine even and stuff. You know..." Nico decided to stop talking. 

Will smiled and hugged Nico from behind. Nico yelped, being pulled to Will's chest. "That's so sweet, Neeks. Thank you. I wish there were more people like you." Will said. Nico frowned. "Why do you want more people like me when you have me?" Nico asked. Will grabbed a bit of popcorn from Nico.

"But the world would be a better place and I would have a better chance of having a good boyfriend. Duh." Will said. Nico was confused. Why not just ask him if he wanted someone like him? "You're an idiot, Will," Nico said, getting comfortable against Will's chest. "What is that supposed to mean?" Will asked. He never got an answer that night as he let it go and held Nico during the rest of his movie.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Nico was sunbathing on the beach when Will walked up to him. "What's wrong this time?" Nico asked. Will sat down next to Nico. "I broke up with Percy. He's a cool and all, but there was no chemistry, sexually I mean." Will said. Nico looked at him like he was crazy. "We are talking about surfer Percy? The one who even has me drooling every time I look at him Percy? The Percy Jackson who makes me want to drown just so he can give me mouth to mouth?" Nico asked. 

Will raised an eyebrow. "It seems like you really like him. I can hook him up with you with him if you want," Will suggested. Nico shook his head. "No thanks. He's a good guy to ogle at, but he's not my type," Nico said. Will smiled. "I didn't know you had a type. What is it?" Will asked.

Nico looked at Will up and down, loving the hard tan body with water droplets sliding down that nice chest. "Hot, blonde, idiots who ignore my advances," Nico told him. Nico took this guy to dinner, the movies, they even walked on the beach the last few weeks to a few months ago, and Will still asked Percy out two months ago. 

It just didn't make any sense. Should Nico hold up a sign? "That doesn't seem like a good type to have," Will said. Nico groaned. "What if tell the person I like them?" Nico asked frustratedly. "Yeah, sure, that'll work," Will said. "I like you," Nico said. Will looked at him blankly, Nico hoping Will would catch on.  


...  


"You said it too forcibly. You got sweet talk this person, not just outright say it. Especially not in that tone." Will said. Nico couldn't believe it. Did Will really not get it? Nico got up. "You know what? I'm going to go drown." Nico said walking away. Will was confused. "Nico? Wait, Nico! What did I do?" Will said, chasing after him.  



	2. Nico's growing Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Apollo are not related. Apollo is not Will's dad. 
> 
> I need to catch up with the Apollo trial series.

Will's dad was a pretty good guy, very much like Will himself with an ego boost. Nothing wrong with self-confidence. The person Will was dating this time was ego in human form. After the separation from Percy, Will focused on himself to get better and work on his studies. 

Nico was proud of him and help him out as much as he could, even if it meant letting Will touch his body to name all of the bones in his body while trying not to pop a boner. It became Nico's wet dream and he was trying to figure out if he had a medical kink or not.  


That wasn't the point.  


The point was that Will was getting better with himself. But as time went by as Will dated this guy, all of the smiling and happiness turned forced. Now here Nico was, hiding in his bedroom while Will and Apollo argued. Or more so of Apollo accusing Will of cheating while Will defended himself.

Nico heard his name pop up a few times, always being insulted. Will stood up for him, calling him the best dang friend and Nico nodded in agreement. He let Will make his own decisions despite Nico hoping Will come home with a broken heart due to a breakup. It was better than him trying to be happy when he was obviously stressed. But what broke Nico was when Will stopped talking, stopped arguing and let his boyfriend make him guilty.

So Nico broke them up for Will. He came out of his room and headed for the boyfriend. He was hot, but his attitude was a major turn off. Just before he could say something or Will stopped him, He punched the guy on the nose, knocking the guy on his butt. Nico may be short, but his muscle took up for the lack off height. Nico stood over him and pulled him by the collar. 

"Get out of our home and if I so much as hear a whisper of you being around Will, you'll have a one-way ticket to hell. And trust me, I know how to hide a body. Now scram." Nico growled out before pulling the guy to his feet and pushing him to the door. Apollo hurriedly left. "Thank you, Nico. How's your hand?" Will said softly. 

Nico chuckled, funny that Will would worry over his hand. "It's fine, Will. You wanna talk about it?" Nico asked. Will sighed and shook his head, head hung low. "Wanna drain our sorrows in ice cream?" Nico asked. Another shake of Will's head. "Wanna cuddle in bed while listening to Taylor Swift?" Nico offered. 

"You hate Taylor Swift," Will said. "Yeah, but I can deal with her for the day. You still want that cuddle?" Nico said. "Can I be the little spoon?" Will asked. Nico nodded. Will gave a small smile, a hint of the old Will. The walked to Nico's room and laid in the bed, Nico holding Will as he ran his fingers in those precious curls. "Nico, when I go to sleep, I dream about seeing the right one for me.

He makes me happy and I can't quite remember who it was in the morning. But I wish it would become a reality already." Will said, part of him was lying. He knew who he dreamed about, but he was nervous. He didn't want to scare the person away. Their friendship was the best he ever had and with his luck with relationships, he didn't want to mess this up.

"Oh Will, whoever has you will love you forever," Nico said softly. He can't see treating Will badly, even now always thinking he was lucky to lay in bed with this guy. "Same to you, Nico. Whoever you like will be perfect for you." Will said. "I don't know about perfect. The guy is pretty oblivious to my advances." Nico told him. Will shrugged, secretly a bit hurt.

"Ask the guy out. I'm sure it would be obvious then." Will told him. Nico thought carefully about his words. Maybe this was his chance and Will can finally realize his feelings. "Hey Will, do you wanna go out for dinner Thursday?" Nico asked.  


...  


"Sorry Nico, I have class. Maybe you should ask the guy you like. The house would be empty then." Will said. Nico wanted to groan. How did he fall in love with an oblivious idiot?  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Nico sat at a coffee shop, staring at the blonde across from him. "You did what now?" Nico asked. He couldn't believe what he heard. "So I asked Jason out, but he turned me down. He was saying something about not getting in the way and Solangelo. I didn't understand him, but I had no hard feelings about that. Whats Solangelo?" Will asked. 

Nico rolled his eyes. He needs to pay Jason a visit soon. "It's a combination of our last names," Nico said. "Why would he do that?" Will asked. Nico shrugged. "Loose screw," Nico said before sipping his coffee. "Nico! That's your friend." Will said with a laugh. "I make very poor choices when it comes to friends," Nico said, but honestly, he wouldn't trade Jason for the world.

He was the best and very supportive. "Did you ask your friend out yet?" Will wondered. He has been bugging Nico about for the month, ready to see this friend. "He still doesn't understand that I like him," Nico told him. "Why don't you buy him a gift?" Will suggested. Nico thought about it. Maybe he can be direct that way and not hard to misunderstand. "Okay," Nico said with a smile. Hopefully, this will end well.  


Two days later of constant pep talks and a racing heart, Nico gave Will a present. "Awe, Nico, Thank you!" Will said happily. He opened the box and pulled out a soft, brown teddy bear holding a heart that said I love you. A direct message Nico was hoping would get across to Will. "Nico, This is so sweet. I love you too." Will said before hugging Nico.

Was this the moment. Were they finally going to go out? Will moved from the hug and held his teddy. He looked so cute like that. "I need to find you a perfect place to put you on my bed," Will spoke to the teddy before walking away.  


It wasn't until some time later did Will asked about the friend again that Nico realized he was back in square one and had to hold back from choking the cute guy out. Fuck it, he was going to get his advice from Jason next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I can probably write a fic about Will's and Apollo's relationship turning into Solangelo at the end.


	3. Why Will? Just Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason witnesses Nico's problem aka Will not understanding

"Nico, you're not the most direct person I know so you must've messed up with your horrible people skills trying to tell Will that you like him," Jason said. He knows Nico for a long time and when it came to boys, Nico wasn't the best. "How more direct can you be after you tell the boy you love him?! I might not have said it, but I gave him a teddy bear with those words." Nico explained. 

They were walking around in the park, Nico having to give Will space for his homework. He should be done by now. "I think you missed something or you're not reading him right. Let's go back to your place and I'll let you know if I'm going to smack you or not." Jason suggested.

Nico rolled his eyes. He can be slow at times like when it comes to technology, but he has been trying to court Will for a year. He likes to think it took a great deal of commitment and dedication to doing things like this. He had long accepted his feeling for the dork in three months, six months to accept that he was in love. Yeah, he was nervous about being rejected, but he was taking a leap with this one.  


And Will still haven't noticed.  


He and Jason walked back to Nico's place, not far and the campus was a short drive away for Jason. He needed to go outside anyway and today was a nice day. "Hey Jace, what if Will doesn't like me?" Nico asked, truly nervous. What if Will was ignoring his advance on purpose? Jason shook his head. 

"Trust me, the guy really likes you. He's just dense despite him become a surgeon. Should we worry about that?" Jason asked. Nico chuckled and shook his head. "No. Everything he knows he can do blindfolded. He's smart like that and I love how dedicated he is to his work. Not to mention, very attractive." Nico said softly, blushing a bit.

Jason thought it was cute seeing Nico like this. "You're obviously head over heels for the guy, Will definitely likes you too, it's a wonder how you two are not together yet!" Jason fussed. Nico smiled. "It's not my fault you bet on my relationship status with Will," Nico stated. Jason raised his hands up in frustration. "I know you and Will for a long time, so I thought I would win! How was I supposed to know Piper would beat me?! You two don't even speak to her that much!" Jason cried, not understanding.

Nico shook his head. "Speaking of Piper, when are you going to ask her out?" Nico asked. Jason paused in his walking. "We're focusing on your love life first, Nico. I don't act like I forgot the English language and go Italian on your crush. I can ask her out whenever I want." Jason said before catching up to Nico.

"Okay, that was one time. And secondly, you stutter every time she wears a tank top. I don't want to hear it." Nico argued. They went back and forth in a friendly banter until they arrived at Nico's place. Nico opened the door to Will cooking pasta shirtless with pajama bottoms on. Nico had to pause, Will looking cute and sexy at the same time. Jason poked his side.

"Hey Will!" Jason greeted. Will turned to them. "Hey Jason. Hey Nico." Will greeted. "Um, Will, why are you shirtless?" Nico asked. He didn't know why because he honestly doesn't mind if Will stays like this. When did Will get those biceps and abs? When did Will look this good? Nico had to stop himself from drooling.

Jason sat down on the couch, watching the scene. "I just got out of the shower and my shirt sticks to me every time so I air dried," Will said. Jason cleared his throat, nodding towards Will, telling Nico to make a move. "Well, you look good. Like sex on legs. I wouldn't mind if you take off your pants." Nico flirted, at least, that's what he thinks he was doing.

He wasn't sure, but it was a welcome to basically strip and maybe an invite for a make-out session. He wasn't sure about that either. Will smiled. "Thanks, Neeks! I have been working out and going to the gym more lately. You can come with me too if you want. You should see my legs." Will said, ever so friendly. 

Nico wanted to hit his head against a wall. "I meant we can naked cuddle tonight," Nico said. Will frown. "Why? It would lead to a very uncomfortable situation though. Best to keep clothes on." Will advised. Jason groans from the couch while Nico sighs. All Jason wanted was to see was his two friends hooking up, but he finally sees Nico's problem.

Will looked between the two males. "What did I do? It's true!" Will defended himself. They ignored him, Nico joining Jason on the couch. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you," Jason said. Nico nodded. "I have to deal with this every day," Nico groaned.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked. Nico shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll think of something. I'm not willing to do another year of this." Nico said, determined. "Good luck, buddy. You'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. Work.


	4. Solangelo

Nico laid on Will's side of the bed, face buried in the pillow and mind racing with one question he still needed an answer to; How To Show Will That Nico Loves Him? Nico didn't want Will to take it the wrong way anymore or he would think Will was doing it deliberately.

Will was a lot of things, but holding back something and knowing he was hurting Nico wasn't one of them. Will was too sweet compared to Nico's bluntness at times. But how can he show Will he loves him? All the answers he would look up was way out of his character and... well...  


Nico never kissed anyone before.  


He figured maybe he can just pay off Will's debt to the college, but Will already get hissy fits over Nico paying rent and not letting Will pay anything so long as he cooks. So that idea was out. He thought about writing a letter, but Nico felt this needed to be said so he doesn't have to fear rejection if there was one.

He would hate walking around the house with something unspoken between them all because both were too sensitive about each other's feelings and friendship. Best to get the answer right away. So that idea was out. Flowers and chocolate were way out of himself and while he thought it was a good idea, he could already hear Will calling him a romantic. 

He had a reputation to uphold to be dark and creepy, not romantic and gooey. He got the bear, that was enough. That idea was gone. He can't flirt for the life of him, already feeling embarrassment from saying something dirty more than one time a day, even if the said thing wasn't dirty. He'll just settle with saying hot and sexy for now. He would throw a party and dance a bit with Will, but Nico was a more private person, now wanting everyone to know at Nico's moment of weakness.

Nico sighed. He can't kiss, but he can try to tell him directly. He can tell him how Will makes his heart beat faster and his body always searches his to be held and cherished. How Will can brighten his day just by waking up next to him and they both agreeing to stay for five minutes longer. 

The friendship never felt forceful and Nico didn't feel like he was being used and he loved it. He didn't feel trapped but wanted. "What is wrong with me?" Nico asked himself, taking in Will's scent. He can't speak from his heart. If Will even looks at Nico while he's trying to give his heart out to him, Nico would forget how to speak English and talk in his mother language. 

Will didn't know Italian and Nico didn't want this to be a waste of time. Nico groaned. His time ran out when he heard the door closed and his name being called out. Nico stayed quiet until Will walked into the bedroom, Nico contemplating suffocating himself with the pillow. "You okay, Nico?" Will asked, putting his bag down and walking up to the bed. 

"I'm dandy," Nico said sarcastically. Will felt Nico's cheeks. "You feel warm. Are you getting sick? How are you feeling right now?" Will asked, getting worried. Nico sighed. He'll just get this over with. He turned his head to Will. "I'm fine. Honest. I just need to talk to you. But you can't look at me or touch me because this is serious. Like I need you to focus." Nico said. 

Will nodded. "Okay. I can do that. I'll just be on the other side of the bed and I'll face away. Is that good?" Will asked. Nico nodded. Will walked around, taking off his shoes and laying on the bed. "I'm ready when you are," Will said. Nico sighed and faced Will's back. 

"Alright, but don't say nothing until the end. What I want to say is that I love you. Like I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be the one to kiss you and hold your hand. You make me feel good, Will. I don't feel pressured nor do you try to change me. I-I love you. Maybe it's too soon to say that, but that's how I feel. Those are the only words that can sum up how I feel about you." Nico said quietly, heart racing and eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Can I turn around?" Will asked. "Yes," Nico answered. Will turned to a sensitive Nico, with a soft smile. "I don't think it's too soon. More like way overdue. Actually surprised you beat me to it. I was scared that I was going to break our friendship. I didn't know if being in a relationship with you would be too much for you or if you felt the same way." Will explained.

Nico wanted to be happy, but so very confused. "If I didn't feel the same way? Will, I did everything to get your attention this whole year! I asked you out at the beach, called you sexy, told you I like you, gave you a teddy bear that literally said I Love You." Nico told him.

"Oh, I thought you were being nice! I didn't know!" Will exclaim. Nico laughed. "You were so oblivious. Like how did you miss all of that?!" Nico asked, laughing. Will turn to his back and cover his eyes. "Don't judge me! I'm slow!" Will said. They laughed for a few minutes, couldn't believe they took this long. Will stopped laughing first, looking at Nico that had cute rosy cheeks and a big smile. 

He never has seen Nico this happy before, but it was so adorable and he was happy he made that happen. Nico wiped his eyes, looking at Will, who was watching him weirdly. "What? Don't look at me like that." Nico said. Will shrugged. "I love you too, Nico," Will said. 

Nico blushed. He leaned up and pressed a mini kiss to Will's lips, not much but it was his first and he like the face Will made. He was caught off guard. This day was getting better and better.

"You know what, I'm going to start cooking. Give me a minute." Will said with a high voice. Nico nodded. Will got up and Nico went up to close the door. As soon as the door was close, each boy cheered quietly, Will pumping his fist while Nico jumped on the bed.  


He finally got the boy!  


He finally got the Boy!  


Nico fell on the bed with a sigh, bright smile on his face. He finally got Will. No more of him dating other guys because they have each other. This was worth the year of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comment below because I'll motivate me to write more in this fandom.  
> Also sorry if they were a little OOC.


End file.
